Conventionally, there have been proposed a variety of techniques of reflecting light from a light guide body by a reflector in a predetermined direction in a vehicular lamp fitting (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a vehicular lamp fitting which makes light from a light source to a light guide body and then emits the incident light from a rear face part of the light guide body to a rear side. In this vehicular lamp fitting, a reflector which is equipped with: a first reflection portion which is positioned at the rear side of the light guide body; and a second reflection portion which is adjacent to the first reflection portion, is provided, and the light that is emitted from the rear face part of the light guide body to the rear side is reflected to the second reflection portion by the first reflection portion and then the reflection light from the first reflection portion is reflected to a front side of the lamp fitting by the second reflection portion.
Incidentally, in recent years, there has been a demand for a further improvement of an appearance quality and functionality of a vehicle, and in a vehicular lamp fitting which is equipped with a light guide body and a reflector as well, there has been a demand for a further improvement of the appearance and visibility thereof.
However, in the vehicular lamp fitting that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when it is seen from the front side of the lamp fitting, the vicinity of the light guide body is brighter than any other part; and therefore, there is a problem that a difference in brightness is prone to arise and it is difficult to cope with the demand mentioned above.